Forever and Always
by Mylo5x5
Summary: "Regina..you need to get to the hospital." "No, what you need to do is put Emma on the damn phone!" "Regina. You need to get down here okay." Story created for Swan Queen Week Day 4 -illness. The story is based of a song by Parachute called Forever and Always.
1. First Meeting-The Call

**Hey guys so this is my very first Swan Queen story, I do plan on writing more Swan Queen stories but I still have others to complete. I wrote this for Swan Queen Week that is going on right now. The theme is domestic and the prompt was Illness. For warning, there will be character deaths in this story and many chapters will consist of flashbacks. I really hope you enjoy this and make sure to go on Tumblr and check out others fanfictions, fan art, and gifs that were created for this awesome week. Enjoy.**

Regina set the last dish on the table. She removed her apron and washed her hands. She glanced in the circular mirror making sure she looked good for her dinner date. She reapplied her favorite red lipstick and went over to the dining room table where the food was all set. She lit two tall candles and poured two glasses of wine. She sat down and waited for Emma to arrive home. They both had agreed they needed to have a nice dinner so they could spend some one on one time with each other. Work had been taking up all their time, they would both get home tired and head straight to bed. Regina made sure to cancel all of her meetings for the day and Emma promised to only work until five. She had called Regina an hour ago saying she was taking a domestic call that should only take 20 minutes since it was a call they usually got from those residents. Emma always wanted to join the force due to her past struggles. She wanted to be able to help people and for her to become a cop was the perfect way to do it. Regina smiled as she thought back to the first time they ever met.

 _8 years ago..._

 _Regina had poured herself a glass of wine as she glanced around at the party. NYU parties were definitely over the top. The frat house was having a black and wite party so they attempted to be a bit elegant. They served wine and appetizers but of course that only lasted about an hour before someone came in with a keg. The party at Kappa Kappa Gamma went back to it's usual shenanigans and Regina was not enjoying it at all. She headed out front to the porch where thankfully no one was and sat on the swinging bench. She pulled her skirt down and continued to drink her wine. As she was enjoying the peace of being alone for the moment she heard the front door creak open and saw a beautiful blonde step out onto the porch. Regina couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous and sexy all at once. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a braid on the side. She was wearing a black pants suit, white buttoned up shirt, and skinny black tie. The blonde glanced over at her and smile wide and from that moment Regina was hooked and always will be._

 _"Hey. Escaping Kappa's party?"_

 _Regina nodded as she set her glass down, "Yes, sometimes you want to go to a party to talk and dance. Not to see who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth."_

 _"Oh Ricky won that. Pretty impressive actually. It takes a lot of skill and intelligence to do that."_

 _Regina raised a brow and gave an expression that read 'you have go to be kidding me.' The blonde laughed and extended her hand to Regina._

 _"I'm Emma Swan."_

 _Regina smiled only thinking that she wanted to hear that laugh once more. She took Emma's hand and shook it gently._

 _"Regina. Regina Mills."_

 _"Mind if I sit with you?"_

 _Regina shook her head and scooted over a bit, "By all means, have a seat."_

 _Emma sat beisde her and got to finally look at the brunette's features up close. She was flawless.. From the piercing eyes, to her short raven black hair, to the scar on her lip that made Emma just want to kiss her. She could sense maturity from the women next to her and it interested her even more. Emma was usually closed off but for some reason she wanted Regina to get to know her and she wanted to know Regina. She never believed in love at first sight but damn was Regina a sight she wouldn't mind looking at all the time._

 _"So do you go to school here?"_

 _Regina nodded, "Yes. It's my last year actually. I graduate finally in one week. You?"_

 _Emma shook her head, "No, I go to Rutgers University. My best friend August convinced me to come here tonight. I'm glad I listened to him though."_

 _Regina blushed a bit as Emma smiled at her, "Your friend sounds very wise."_

 _Emma chuckled lightly, "Yeah he is, but don't ever let him know I said that."_

 _"Your secret is safe with me."_

 _Emma nodded, "So what's your major?"_

 _"Law." Regina knew she wanted to be a lawyer from a young age, mostly because her mother wouldn't let her be anything else so she forced herself to love it._

 _"Oh really? That's awesome. I'm also doing law just not lawyer stuff. I'm actually joining the police academy next year."_

 _"A cop? Wow, what made you want to join the force?"_

 _Emma shrugged, "That's a story for another time."_

 _"Very well."_

 _A comfortable silence filled the air between the two before Emma took a breath and faced the brunette._

 _"Would you mind if there was another time?"_

 _Regina looked at her, "Excuse me? What do you mean?"_

 _"Well you are graduating and stuff so it's not like I can try to come back to a Kappa party and hope to see you. And I still need to tell you why I want to join the force so technically there has to be another time right?"_

 _Regina smirked, "So you want to see me again?"_

 _Emma nodded, she knew she just needed to go for it and that's exactly what she was going to do._

 _"Yeah, I want to see you again. Of course if you want to as well."_

 _"Are you asking me on a date?" Regina couldn't help but love how nervous the blonde was appearing. She purposely leaned forward as she asked the question and lowered her voice. Regina's voice reminded Emma of when a mermaid would sing trying to get the pirates into the sea, she quickly moved her gaze from Regina's lips to her eyes._

 _She cleared her throat, "Yeah. Yes I am. Regina Mills, would you like to go out on a date with me?"_

 _Regina smiled wide showing off her perfect white teeth and nodded, "Yes. I'd love to." Emma responded by a cheesy grin and an 'awesome.' The two spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing. After a few hours, Emma walked Regina to her dorm room. They exhanged phone numbers and wished each other a goodnight. As the door closed Regina collapsed on her bed with a large smiled , "That party wasn't bad after all."_

 _End of Flashback_

Regina giggled to herself at the memory, she was always so happy she decided to let her sit next to her that night. She forever changed her life and she was always grateful. It was now 6:30 and still no word or sign of Emma. Regina sighed as she tried again to call Emma and got her voicemail. She stood up and glanced out the window staring at the empty driveway.

"Where is she..?"

Another fifteen minutes past when the house phone rings. Regina rushes to it and picks it up not even looking at the caller ID.

"Emma Swan, you better have a good reason as to why you are not home!"

"Regina.." The voice was low and sounded so broken. More importantly, it wasn't Emma.

"August? August, why are you calling? Are you and Emma still working? She was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Where is she?"

"Something's happened." Regina's heart stopped and sunk to her stomach. Her knees felt weak and couldn't hold her up suddenly. She sat down on a chair as she tried not to think the worse.

"I-what..What happened?" Put her on the phone August. I want to talk to her."

"Regina..you need to get to the hospital."

"No, what _you_ need to do is put Emma on the damn phone!" Regina didn't even realized she was yelling

"Regina. You need to get down here okay."

Regina hung up the phone and let it fall to the ground. She always feared she'd get a call saying Emma was hurt or worse due to her job on the force. She always wanted to be a hero and Regina was always scared that would get her hurt. Regina didn't know how to process anything, she felt like a robot as she got up grabbed her purse and car keys. She exit her house locking the door and got into her Mercedes. She took a deep breath as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital.

"She's okay..she's going to be okay..."


	2. First Date

_Regina kept looking back into her mirror trying to decide if she was happy with her outfit. Emma had said to dress comfortable and casual but Regina never did casual. She also took the summer weather into consideration. She put on a pair of black pants and a black spaghetti string tank top. She threw over a white blazer knowing at night it sometimes got a bit cold. She looked at her phone, it was 6:45 which meant Emma would be there any moment. Regina was excited to see her again, they had only seen each other twice after the party and only for a few moments. Now that school was over they could finally make time for the date they both so desperately wanted. After another five minutes past there was a knock on her apartment door. She swung the door opened and smiled when she saw that beautiful blonde she was dying to see._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey..," Emma couldn't stop herself from eyeing the brunette. "You look great."_

 _Regina smiled, "Thank you dear. As do you. I like the leather Swan."_

 _Emma winked, everyone always loved her leather jackets, "Come on let's get going."_

 _Regina grabbed her purse and keys and closed the door behind her. The took the elevator down and began to walk down the New York City blocks._

 _"So what are we doing tonight?"_

 _"Well I figured we could watch a movie."_

 _Regina nodded, "Okay, do you prefer taking the subway, bus, or taxi?"_

 _Emma shook her head, "Neither. We aren't going to the theaters to watch a film." She took Regina's hand and crossed the street. Regina lived in the upper west side right on the corner of 86st. She lived right across the street from Central Park so Emma decided to take advantage of that. "They are havng a movies under the stars event in Central Park, figured we can spend our night there."_

 _Regina smiled as they began to walk through the park, "I like the sound of that." They continued to walk hand in hand until they arrived at the location. It was a nice intimate set up, blankets were set up everywhere and each one came with its own picnic basket. They chose a spot and sat down leaving a little bit of space between the two._

 _"So what's the film?"_

 _Emma smirked, "The best romantic film of all time."_

 _Regina giggled, "The Notebook?"_

 _Emma laughed as she shook her head, "No. Jurassic Park."_

Present Day...

Regina quickly wiped at her cheeks trying to get herself together. She pulled into the emergency parking lot and turned off the car. She sat in the car looking at herself in the rear view mirror. She smiled as the memory of their first date flooded her mind. Things were so much more easier back then.

 _Regina's Apartment._

 _"I had a wonderful time tonight Emma." Regina was at her doorway facing the gorgeous blonde who was rock back and forth on her heels. The night went great, they both enjoyed the film Regina discovering its one of Emma's favorites. At a point Regina got a bit cold and shivered, Emma who had been watching her more then the film itself instantly noticed and placed her leather jacket over the brunette. Regina had the jacket for the rest of the night and was considering not giving it back. As the night progressed they both slowly moved closer to one another until Emma couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Regina pulled her towards her so her back was towards her and she could easily lean back into her. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. They felt so right at that moment, Regina didn't want the movie to ever end. She know she didn't want to be in anyone else arms and Emma didn't want anyone else to be in hers. Back at the apartment Emma was trying to decided if she should kiss Regina or not._

 _"I'm glad you had fun tonight. You think there's a chance this can happen again?"_

 _Regina stepped closer to Emma biting her bottom lip, "Definitely."_

 _Emma's mouth went dry as her eyes were glued on Regina's lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. She cleared her throat and looked into dark brown eyes. She placed her hand on Regina's hip and her other hand went to her cheek. Regina leaned into the touch on instinct. Emma leaned forward brushing her lips against the brunettes giving her one last chance to give her a sign saying she shouldn't. When she didn't get one she pressed her lips softly against Regina's and everything after that felt like a blur. Emma gently pressed Regina against her door as her hand moved form her cheek up into her raven black hair. Regina had never felt such a surge of arousal from one kiss before but Emma was definitely making her feel many things at once. She was doing her best to suppress the moan she was longing to release. Before the kiss got any deeper Emma pulled back resting her forehead against Regina's._

 _"Sorry I didn't-I didn't mean to take it this far.."_

 _Regina smiled, the girl in front of her was too cute, "What do you mean too far?"_

 _"I just..It's our first date and I don't want you to think I might only want something else or want to rush you."_

 _Regina kissed her lips once more and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Believe me, I wanted that kiss. But thank you for being so considerate Emma."_

 _Emma smiled, "Sadly I have to get going. Start summer training at the academy."_

 _Regina nodded as she removed Emma's jacket, "Here you are Miss Swan."_

 _Emma chuckled, "Miss Swan? Sounds like I'm in trouble." She shook her head, "Keep it. It looks good on you. Plus it gives me a reason to always come back to you."_

 _Regina shook her head hating how this woman made her blush so easily._

 _"Goodbye Miss Swan"_

 _"I don't like goodbyes. Sounds to final. I'll see you around Regina. Have a goodnight." Emma smiled wide and kissed the brunette on the cheek before disappearing down the hall. Regina slept with the widest smile on her face that night and many nights after that._


	3. Always the Hero

Regina walked into the emergency room entrance and went to the front desk.

"Emma Swan. I'm here to see Emma Swan."

"Regina!" Before the receptionist could get a word out, August who was down the hall yelled for the brunette. He looked absolutely horrible, he had a large gash on his cheek. The white shirt he wore under his blue uniform shirt had blood stains on it and all Regina could think was she hoped it wasn't Emma's. His eyes were full of sadness and exhaustion, she knew this wasn't easy on August either. She walked towards him immediately embracing the man who became a brother to her. August and Emma had met in the academy and had been inseparable ever since. He always vowed to Regina when they became partners that he would always protect his friend.

"August what happened? Where's Emma?" Regina tried to be calm but seeing the state August was in was worrying her more about Emma's state. "She's-she's alive right?" Regina's throat was so tight, having to ask that question was too much and tears began to flow down her cheeks. August hugged her tight as she cried in his chest.

"She's alive...but she's not good Gina."

"What happened? I don't understand. We talked not too long ago. She was fine!" August began to walk Regina towards Emma's room and tried to explain what had happened.

"We got a call for a domestic at Sidney's place." Regina groaned, Sidney had always been a pain in her ass. He stalked her when she came back to Storybrooke. Once she became Mayor she had even more trouble getting rid of him since he was the town journalist and reporter. When Emma came down to Maine she finally made him back off but he was still an annoyance for everyone. August stopped when he arrived at Emma's room and saw Dr. Whale beside her . Dr. Whale looked up at the two and walked over to them stopping either from entering the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Move. I need to go in there Whale."

"Regina I think I need to explain what's going on before you go in there."

"What's there to explain? She's alive, that's all that matters."

"Did August explain to you what happened?"

Regina sighed, she didn't want to hear the details. She wanted to just walk into that room and hold Emma and never let her go. When Whale saw the annoyance in her expression he sighed. "Emma was hit by a car today. When she arrived the damage was bad so we immediately rushed her into surgery to see the damage."

"Your point?!" Regina didn't want to hear any of this. Emma was fine, she was right there in that room waiting for her.

"We stopped the bleeding but the damage to her organs was severe.."

Regina's eyes shot up towards him, "What are you saying Whale?"

Whale glanced at August then back down to Regina, "All we can do now is make her comfortable.."

Regina shook her head, her anger increasing every time the doctor's words replayed in her head, "No."

"Regina-"

"No! You go in there and fix her. You fix whatever is wrong, do you understand me?! Fix it!"

"Regina we've done everything. I'm sorry. Her body is shutting down, there's nothing we can do."

August stepped forward, "How long?"

"An hour, two the most." Doctor Whale patted August on the shoulder and walked away. Regina was frozen in place, her legs felt so heavy she couldn't move an inch. She stared through the window at the love of her life lying calmly on the bed. Her eyes were closed and breath even indicating she was asleep. Regina wiped her cheek as she noticed the cuts and bruises Emma had all over her face. Yet she still looked like an angel and now she was going to lose her angel for good.

"How did this happen...everything was fine." Regina's voice was cold and hard, August knew instead of tears now he was going to deal with anger and yelling.

August sighed, "We got to Sidney's and saw him running into his garage. We immediately ran inside the house and saw Ms. Bell bleeding out on the ground. He had stabbed her multiple times, she was trying to talk saying he went insane was the new of you and Emma got out... Emma ran outside even though I told her not to. She didn't see him...he ran her over at full speed."

"Sidney did this... I want his heart August."

"Officer Nolan is already chasing him down, but right now you have to relax for Emma's sake. You know how she gets when you are upset."

Regan began to pace back and forth, if fire could come from her hands right now the entire hospital would be up in flames.

"Why did she have to be so foolish? Why did she have to be a damn hero?!"

"You know our girl. Always saving people." Regina sighed and reached for the door handle and slowly turned it entering the room.

 _8 years ago. September_

 _"Emma...what are you going here?"_

 _Emma was sitting on the couch with a letter in her hand. The two had been dating for a little over 3 months and were mad for one another. They spent almost every day with one another. Emma knew rather quickly that Regina was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and Regina felt the same. However they still hadn't spent a night with one another or even said that they loved one another. The other issue they faced was Cora, Regina's mother. The woman had came about two weeks ago and when she discovered the nature of their relationship all hell broke lose. Cora had been making sure the two barely saw each other and it was effecting them greatly. Cora was doing everything in her power to break up the two, her daughter was supposed to live the life she wanted for her. Regina was to graduate, become the best lawyer in New York and marry a rich and powerful man that Cora had chosen for her. However, with Emma in the way that could never happen._

 _"I wanted to see you. It's been what almost a full week since I saw you last."_

 _Regina nodded as she set her bag down and went to sit on the blonde's lap. Emma instantly wrapped her arms around Regina's torso, Regina smiled missing the feeling of being held by Emma._

 _"I missed you."_

 _Emma kissed her cheek, "I missed you too. Feel like you've been ignoring me or something."_

 _Regina cuddled into Emma's embrace not wanting to admit that she has. Her mother was threatening to hurt Emma and it was scaring Regina. Her mother gave her a proposal and as much as Regina wanted to deny it she knew she might have to take it._

 _"I'm sorry love. Can we stay like this forever?"_

 _"We can if you want to."_

 _Regina chuckled at the serious tone in Emma's voice, "Yeah sure."_

 _"I'm serious. Lets go somewhere just you and me."_

 _Regina looked at Emma and saw she was very much serious, "Emma we can't just up and leave."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"For one, you are in the police academy following your dreams."_

 _"Not for long.."_

 _"What do you mean dear?" Emma frowned a bit as she held up the letter handing it to Regina. Regina stood up as she took the letter and read through it. It was directly from the Chief of Police saying her relationship with an up and coming lawyer is effecting her dedication to the police academy and is about to be thrown out of the program._

 _"You have got to be kidding me..."_

 _Emma shrugged, "Babe there's nothing to worry about. I'll just quit the academy."_

 _"Emma! They can't threaten to fail you because you are seeing me. And you will do no such thing!"_

 _"Regina, this is what your mom wants. She's trying to get between us."_

 _"Emma you've wanted to become a cop for years. I'm not going to get in the way of that."_

 _"I'm not breaking up with you." Emma said it in a tone Regina's never heard before. They way she said it was so strong and factual that Regina was a bit scared to challenge it._

 _"Baby.."_

 _"No. She's not winning."_

 _"She already has."_

 _Emma shook her head taking Regina's hands in her own, "I'm not giving you up. We'll leave New York and I'll be a cop somewhere else."_

 _"Emma stop..."_

 _"No okay. We can make this work. I'm not scared of your mother Regina!"_

 _"You should be!" Emma took a step back releasing Regina's hands._

 _"You've already decided haven't you..You've already made up your mind."_

 _"I'm..I'm doing this for you. You are going to continue in the academy and be the best cop this city has to offer."_

 _"And..and you," Emma felt her throat getting tighter._

 _"I'm going home.."_

 _"Home? As in Storybrooke Maine! No fuck this Regina. This is your home, here with me."_

 _Regina tried her best to not cry in front of Emma but seeing her lovers pained expression was tearing her heart in two._

 _"Emma please I'm doing this for us. For you."_

 _"No you are running scared. You are only thinking about yourself!" Regine turned away from the blonde wiping her face quickly. She tried to remain strong but she felt those strong toned arms wrap around her torso holding her close._

 _"Please don't do this..." Emma's whisper was soft and was practically begging. Regina turned in hr arms and took her face in her hands pressing her lips against Emma's like it would be her last. She felt a tear slide down Emma's cheek and kissed it away. Emma's pleading eyes met hers, "I love you Regina."_

 _"God I love you too dear. More than words can describe but I need to do this. Her hurting you is killing me. I need it to stop."_

 _"Baby let me help. Please."_

 _"You can't always be the hero Emma. And sometimes I have to the villain." Regina kissed Emma once more. "I'm so sorry..but never forget that I love you. Never."_


	4. Reunited

_Flashback_

 _2 years ago - Storybrooke_

 _"So this is Storybrooke.." Emma got off her bike and glanced around Main Street._

 _"Yeah, it's actually looking for a sheriff. Thought you'd want the job."_

 _After completing the police academy and joining the force, August had been trying to convince Emma to leave New York. Her and Regina had broken up and she was a complete mess. Less then a month after the break up, Regina had moved back to Storybrooke like her mother demanded. Once Regina left, Emma only focused on her police work. However, 6 years had passed since Regina and Emma last spoke or saw each other, but Cora Mills was still making Emma's life difficult with the police force. It wasn't until the news of Cora's passing did Emma finally get a chance to get a task bigger then monitoring construction sights. The chief was still giving her a hard time however, it wasn't until August quit the NYPD that she realized she couldn't do it without him. She soon quit the NYPD as well and now was standing next to her best friend in Storybrooke, Maine. August knew it was a long shot trying to convince the blonde to come to the town her ex girlfriend was the Mayor of but to his surprise she agreed. August was now standing by his best friend eyeing the town they were considering making their new home._

 _"Sheriff, huh? You going to be my deputy or something," Emma smiled as they began to walk towards a diner called Granny's."_

 _"Deputy Booth? I like the sound of that. I'll be like Billy the kid."_

 _They shared a laugh as they entered the diner and took a seat at an empty booth on the side. They were immediately greeted by a gorgeous brunette with red ruby lips._

 _"Well hello there," August smiled up at the waitress._

 _She giggled and smiled back, "Hi. My name is Ruby, what can I get you two today?"_

 _"He'll most likely take your number but I'll take a cheeseburger and a Pepsi," Emma smirked as she put the menu aside. Booth's eyes went wide as he looked over at his 'so called' best friend who was not being a supportive wing man at the moment._

 _August cleared his throat and looked up at Ruby, "I'll have the same with an ice tea instead. Thanks."_

 _Ruby nods as she writes down the order, "You two are new here. Where you from?"_

 _"New York."_

 _Ruby smiled, "Yeah I got that vibe." She left to place their order and attend others._

 _August looked over at Emma and smiled, "So are you nervous?"_

 _"Nervous? For what?"_

 _"Don't play dumb with me Swan."_

 _Emma gave him a blank look causing him to groan, she could be so dense at times. "Are you nervous to see Regina again you idiot."_

 _"Oh! Why would I be nervous? It's just Regina. Plus we don't even know she's still here."_

 _August rolled his eyes, "Dude she's here. Saw that freaking mansion we passed by before. Only she'd live in a palace like that."_

 _Emma shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not nervous. If I see her, I'll say hi and be civil."_

 _"Em- when she left you were a wreck. For the longest time all you wanted was to see her again. Don't act like this doesn't mean anything to you."_

 _Ruby came back with their orders placing them in front of them, "Enjoy guys."_

 _"Hey Ruby!" August quickly called out stopping the waitress in her tracks, "Quick question. Who's the Mayor?"_

 _"Our Mayor, that'd be Regina Mills. She's been our Mayor for years now. Why do you ask?"_

 _"Oh well Emma and I saw you guys need some police force and we were New York cops. Thought we'd apply for the job."_

 _Ruby smiled impressed by that new information, "Well she's at town hall usually until 6. You can just stop by any time, but be careful."_

 _Emma took a sip from her drink and chuckled a bit, "Be careful? Why you say that?"_

 _"Well the Mayor isn't exactly friendly. A lot of people here are scared of her actually. When she came back she was different then most remembered and we all learned quickly it was best to keep our distance."_

 _Emma and August exchange curious glances, "How has she changed?"_

 _Ruby sighed as she placed the pen in her hair, "Well Regina and I were close in Elementary and high school before she left to New York for college. We kept in touch and she told me she met someone and was never going to leave New York and out of nowhere she was back with her mom. Cora claimed it was Regina's choice but I knew that was bull. We've barely talked since she got back, she's not as happy as she used to be."_

 _Emma's jaw clenched at the sound of Cora's name, "Well we were old friends. Sure she'll be surprised to see us."_

 _August laughed, "Got that right."_

 _"Well good luck, hope to see you guys around again." Ruby smiled and left to attend to other orders. Emma began to eat her burger thinking about what Ruby had just said. Regina had completely changed after their break up. She was a bit nervous to see her now. What if she didn't want to see her? What if there were no feelings left, she could of moved on. She could of been with someone else right now and she just decided to show up at her town. What was she thinking?_

 _August could see the wheel turning in Emma's head and the slight panic in her eyes._

 _"She'll be happy to see you." The statement was short and simple, August didn't even make eye contact with the blonde and just continued to eat his food. The statement may have been short and simple but it was exactly what the blonde needed. She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend. They finished their meals and paid the bill promising Ruby they would return._

 _It was now 5:45 pm and Emma was standing in front of the door that read 'Mayor's Office.' August was leaning against the wall beside her waiting for her to finally knock. "Come on Swan. We've been here for 15 minutes. Just knock."_

 _Emma bit her bottom lip and glanced at him, "But what if sh's in a meeting or something."_

 _"Only one way to find out." August quickly knocked on the door and bolted down the hall way before Emma could grab him._

 _"Booth!" Emma's eyes went wide as she heard a firm 'enter' from the other side of the door. Emma gulped and took a deep breath as she grabbed the door knob and turned it pushing it open. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as she stepped into the office and her eyes landed on the woman at the large desk. The room was decorated in a black and white color scheme. Everything looked so modern and elegant but at the same time felt like it had no life in it. Emma's eyes were so focused on the beautiful brunette before her. Her face was covered by the same raven black hair only it was a bit longer now, around shoulder length. Emma knew she was breathing because if she wasn't she would of passed out by now, but it felt like there was no air in the room. Emma cleared her throat trying to get the women's attention but she continued to look down writing._

 _"Whatever it is, make it quick. I have places to be."_

 _"Hot date?"_

 _Emma couldn't help but smile at her response. Emma saw the pen stop moving and it looked like her hand was shaking a bit. Regina's head slowly lifted, her eyes already wide when they connected with Emma's. Emma knew for a fact she wasn't breathing now. Regina still looked flawless, it was taking every piece of restraint Emma had in her to stop herself from going to her and kissing those lips she dreamed about so many times. They both remained silent just looking at one another. Regina's expression was like it she was seeing a ghost._

 _"Emma.."_

 _Dead. Dead. Dead. The woman spoke one word and it was over. Emma hadn't heard her name came from those lips in 6 years and god did she miss it. Emma finally took in the breath she desperately need and smiled at the brunette._

 _"In the flesh." Regina stood from her desk and walked over to Emma. Emma didn't even try to stop her eyes from raking over the amazingly toned body that women still had after all these years. Regina stopped a good foot from Emma._

 _"You're really here..?"_

 _Emma nodded, "I'm here." Regina's eyes began to water. She flung her arms around the blonde's neck hugging her like it was there last._

 _"You're here.."_

 _"I'm here Regina. I'm here."_

 **Author's Note: Guys thanks so much for the positive reviews and feedback. I really enjoy writing this story, it started off something just for Swan Queen week but I'm definitely going to continue it farther then I intended. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will come back for the next. If you want to check it out on tumblr as well my Tumblr is Mylo23. I post the chapters on there first then usually on here after. Anyway thank you all I really appreciate the feedback.**


	5. Together Again

_Flashback: 3 months after Emma appears in Storybrooke.._

Three months had past since Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. The last thing Regina had expected to see that evening was Emma Swan coming into her office. Three months later, Emma was now Sheriff of Storybrooke and living with August in a 2 bedroom apartment. After their encounter in her office, they both decided to talk during dinner at Grannys. It was a bit awkward at first. There was much to discuss but it wasn't easy for either of them. It's now been three months, the two have been flirting non stop but still hadn't talk about the serious things that happened in the past. Neither brought up how they were feeling now after everything that had happened. Even though they flirted, neither could decode the signs being thrown both ways. Regina was walking back and forth in her kitchen getting dinner ready. She had invited Emma over for dinner on Monday which the blonde happily agreed to. She promised to make her lasagna and famous apple turnover which the blonde was thrilled to hear. AS she opened the oven to check on the lasagna, the door bell rang.

"One moment!"

Regina quickly rinsed off her hands and walked to the mirror in her hallway. She quickly fixed up her hair and smoothed out the black dress that reached just above her knees. The v shaped neckline dipped low showing off her cleavage but not too much. She smirked knowing Emma wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of her. She walks to the door, her red heels clicking against the floor and opens the door with a soft smile. However, her smile quickly fades.

"What are you doing here?"

Sidney smiled which just made Regina's skin crawl, "I was thinking I'd stop by and we could discuss a few things." Sidney's eyes raked over Regina's body and she instantly wanted to cover up.

"There is nothing to discuss that can't wait until Monday morning, plus I am expecting a guest."

Sidney nodded, "Yes I can tell..Did you know I was coming?"

Regina raised a brow, "Sidney. Don't push it. You are an employee that's all. I've made myself very clear before. I am not interested. So I think it's time for you to leave."

Before Sidney could respond a voice from behind him came through, "Everything okay here?"

Sidney's expression becomes hard and doesn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Nothing at all Sheriff. I was just leaving. Have a good night Madam Mayor." Sidney turns around coming face to face with the town Sheriff. He glances down and notices the bouquet of flowers in her hands then looks back up at her. "Goodnight Sheriff."

"Night Sidney." The man walks away and once he was a good distance from the block, Emma turned back towards Regina and smiled. The brunette smiled back at her.

"Sorry about that. Sidney can be quite aggravating."

"It's no problem. These are for you," Emma extends her hand out showing the bouquet of roses she got for the brunette.

Regina smiled as she took them in her hands and smelled them, "They are beautiful, thank you."

Emma finally got a good look at Regina's outfit. She looked amazing, all the blonde could think about was getting her out of it. After all these years she still had the most amazing body the blondes ever seen. The past month, there had been a lot of flirting with the two and still neither had made a move for any type of physical contact. Emma hadn't been with anyone since Regina and while with Regina they never were intimate so the thought clouded Emma's mind often. Emma couldn't help but wonder how she would look out of that dress, how she would feel against her skin. Just the thought sent a chill down Emma's spine. Regina noticed the blonde staring and smirked. Mission accomplished. She cleared her throat getting the blondes attention.

"You look nice Sheriff."

Emma blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. I just got off of work and knew if I went home to change I'd be late."

"No worries. I love a woman in uniform." Regina bit her bottom lip with a smirk as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen making sure to add an extra swing in her hips. Emma groaned as she stared at the ass of the brunette and followed her into the house closing the door behind her. She entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"It smells great in here."

Regina smiled as she opened the oven door and pulled out the now ready lasagna. "Thank you. I hope you are hungry."

Emma nodded, "Starving. Need help?"

"Sure. May you grab two wine glasses. The table is already set with the plates and utensils." Emma heads over to the cabinet with the glassware. She grabs two wine glass and places them on the table. She sees Regina walking over with the large pan of lasagna and takes it from her.

"I got it your Majesty." Regina rolled her eyes playfully and let her place it on the table as she heads to the fridge to grab the salad she had prepared in advice and the bottle of wine. Emma held out her seat which Regina accepted with a thank you. Emma sat beside her and they began to serve one another. A comfortable silence came as they began to eat and after about 10 minutes Emma set down her fork with a wide smile.

"I think I ate too fast"

Regina chuckled and wiped the corners of her lips with a napkin placing it back on her lap, "I agree with you there dear."

"I can't help it though. It was so good!"

"Well I'm glad it was to your liking."

Emma smiled as she took a sip from her wine glass, "So how was your day?"

Regina shrugged a bit, "Uneventful. The town is preparing for the carnival we have every year. Mostly getting booths assigned to everyone."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Ruby told me to make sure I visit her booth or something. I promise I would."

Regina's expression quickly changed from calm and content to annoyed, "You most certainly will not!"

Emma's eyes went wide by the sudden outburst, "W-what? Why not?"

"Miss Lucas is in charge of the kissing booth. I will not have my - the towns sheriff go around kissing random women..It's unprofessional." Regina knew her jealousy had just got the best of her and needed to quickly regain composure before the blonde noticed. However she knew it was too late as soon as that smirk she's seen one too many times appeared on Emma's face.

"Well the town knows I'm single and Ruby is an attractive woman. Don't see why it's wrong to donate to the town and also get a kiss."

Regina huffed as she set her glass down and stood up, "Very well then. You can go and see if Miss Lucas needs some company right now since your presence is no longer need Miss Swan." Regina walked away from the table and went to open the front door. Emma smiled and quickly got up chasing after her, before Regina could get the door open Emma from behind placed her hand on the door. Regina tried to open it but the blonde was a lot stronger than her.

"Move your hand Miss Swan." Regina's voice was low yet stern. Emma smirked as she leaned forward moving her lips to Regina's ear barely against the shell.

"I love it when you call me Miss Swan."

Regina couldn't stop herself from shivering slightly, "I'm not saying it for your pleasure. Now will you be going?"

"Do you want me to?"

Regina cleared her throat trying to ignore the close proximity of the blonde, she hadn't when Emma had such an upper hand on her. "No, but I didn't invite you to gush over Miss Lucas."

Emma moved her hand from the door and placed it on Regina's hip. In one swift motion, Emma turned the brunette around cornering her between the wall and door. She placed her extend hands on either said of the wall right by her head. She leaned forward not caring for personal space.

"Why did you invite me? Hm?"

Regina could barely think, all she could do was stare into those green eyes. She couldn't deny that she just wanted to kiss Emma at that moment. Her stomach clenched when the blonde turned her around and leaned closer. Those butterflies weren't going away and at the moment she didn't mind at all. When Emma spoke again she woke from her thoughts.

"Well?"

"I-I wanted to spend time with you..."

Emma smiled, "And I want to spend time with you too. I didn't come to talk up Ruby. I just like your jealous side."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well I don't and I don't appreciate you trying to purposely annoy me."

"I'm sorry Gina."

Regina felt her heart flutter at the nickname, she looked down at the ground. She knew she missed Emma but having her right in front of her made her realized how much she truly missed her. "Whatever..don't do it again. Now can you let me go?"

Emma tilted her head to the side, "Do you want me to?"

Regina knew she was purposely trying to tease her and two could play that game. Regina took a slow deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair knowing the blondes eyes would immediately drop to her rising chest which they did.

"Well if you plan on keeping me in this position then why don't you make it more interesting?"

Emma cleared her throat taken a bit a back, "Like what?"

Regina let out a throaty chuckle, "Now now dear. If I had to tell you it wouldn't be as fun now would it."

Emma bit her bottom lip with a smile, she knew what the brunette was doing. She knew she always lost to Regina when it came to their usual games of teasing and control. It was an unfair match, she would say 'Miss Swan' or 'Dear' and it was over. She stepped back giving her room to leave if she wanted.

"Backing away are we?" Regina pushed off the well to stand properly.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I'll make it fun like you want under one condition."

Regina rose an eyebrow curious to the upcoming proposal, "Oh? And what is the condition?"

"Go out with me."

Regina's eyes went wide, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before words actually came out, "Pardon?"

"You heard me. Go out with me. Again/"

"You want us to try again..are you serious?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. Look who we trying to kid. You know I still have feelings for you. I never stopped honestly and I know you have feelings for me too. So let's try this again, no one will come between us this time."

Regina smiled softly, she never imagined getting another chance to be with the one person she never stopped thinking about since leaving New York. "You really want to take that risk again?"

"If it means you being mine, I'd do anything." Emma smiled taking both of Regina's hands in hers and pulling her in flush against her, "I'm done waiting and think about 'what ifs'."

Regina nodded, Emma was saying everything she wanted to hear for years, "I don't want to wait any longer. I've missed you everyday after I left New York. I felt I'd never get another chance, I'm not going to let this slip."

Emma smiled and rested her forehead against Regina's, "So what do you say. Will you be my girl again?"

Regina laughed lightly, "Of course I will."

Emma smiled wide, she let out the breath she was holding. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Regina's. They both sighed in the kiss. It was like being reunited with a long lost friend. The kiss was soft and tender. In that one kiss they both told each other how much they loved and missed one another. Everything was falling into place once again.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there aren't many left. We have about two more flash backs and a few more in present time. Thanks for the positive reviews guys it means a lot.**


	6. Forever and Always, Remember?

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait guys but I lost my muse for writing after getting a bit discouraged from reviews from another story. I'm trying to get back into it and mostly I want to give you guys the ending to this story because I've started writing another SwanQueen story that I think you all will love. Let me know what you think of this chapter, hope you all like it.**

 **Present Day**

Regina entered the room quietly her eyes scanning everything surrounding the body of her love. It felt like a long walk to the bed but once there she sat in the chair right beside the blonde. Emma had wires all over her, it broke Regina's heart to see her like that. Emma's face was so pale and looked like there was no life in her. She had small cuts on her face; Regina passed her hand softly through her tangled hair causing the blonde to stir and mumble nonsense. Regina leaned in closer as Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open and green eyes met her brown eyes. Regina didn't know when but there were tears streaming down her face already.

She leaned in closer passing her hand softly over her head, "Hello dear...Hi. How are you?"

Emma gave a weak smile, "Hey you." Her voice was low and raspy.

Regina did her best to keep herself composed for Emma, "You were late for our date."

Emma chuckled but it quickly turned into a hard dry cough, "Sorry about that."

Regina grabbed the cup of water on the drawer and holds the straw towards her lips, "Shh, it's okay. Just drink a bit."

Emma leaned forward a bit taking small sips of water then laid back on the bed, "Thanks." She sighed as she tries to get comfortable, "Promise to give you a rain check on that date."

Hearing her talk of the future broke Regina's heart even more. Regina went back to running her hand over her head, she was feeling so many emotions she didn't know which to listen to. Should she be angry, hurt, thankful that she gets this moment with Emma, what was she supposed to be feeling.

"Why did you go after him Emma? You know he has been dangerous in the past and even more hostile towards you."

Emma sighed, "Come on..don't do that. This is my job Regina. I have to serve and protect no matter what."

"At what cost! Your LIFE?! Your life is worth stopping Sidney?!" Regina didn't mean to yell at her but she couldn't hold back the anger she was feeling any longer.

Emma remained calm knowing she needed to be strong for Regina, she took her hand in hers, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you baby."

Regina didn't stop the tears she couldn't stop them any more, "What am I supposed to do..what am I going to do without you?"

Emma kissed Regina's hand, "You live. You do everything we said we were going to do. Travel the world, have kids...everything."

Regina shook her head and lowered her head onto the bed not meeting the eyes of the blonde as she continued to cry.

"Hey..I'll still be there. I'll always be with you. Every step of the way..Forever and always remember?"

 _ **Flashback - Move in Day**_

 _"Emma! Hurry up! I want to finish the room already." Regina huffed as she continued to fix the bed. Emma walked in with a beer and a sandwich in her hand. Regina stood up looking at what the blonde had and rolled her eyes._

 _"Seriously? Your emergency involves you making a sandwich?"_

 _Emma shrugged, "What? I was hungry."_

 _"Well you need to finish putting your clothes away and get rid of those horrid posters."_

 _Emma's eyes went wide, "Horrid?! What? No way! Those posters are legendary and will be hung up in this house."_

 _Regina's hands went to her hips and Emma knew she was in trouble, "They will not be hung in this house Emma. One of them has a half naked whore on it!"_

 _"Princess Leia is not a whore!"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes and went back to fixing the bed, "You can hang them in the basement."_

 _Emma pouted, "So what, my private area is in the basement now?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Fine, I control the basement. I'm doing whatever I want to it and you can't stop me." Emma took a bite of her sandwich and continued to pout._

 _Regina giggled as she glanced over at her grown up child. She might be a grown woman but her mentality at times were of a 12 year old. However she knew she could never stop loving the woman behind her. They became official six months ago and one night at Grannys Regina asked Emma to move in with was out of the blue and she didn't even know if she was ready for it. When Emma simply answered 'sure' Regina laughed and knew it wasn't going to be an issue. Emma spent most nights at her house anyway but lately she had been going back home and Regina didn't know why._

 _After a long talk with August and convincing him he wasn't breaking some foolish thing called Bro-Code she discovered what was wrong. They had been dating for six months and still hadn't had sex. Regina did tell Emma she wanted to wait mostly because she herself was nervous. However, according to August, Emma was having trouble keeping her thoughts pure and hands to herself which Regina at times noticed. Yesterday, they had started the move in process and it went rather quickly since Emma didn't have much. They did repaint the master bedroom and today was only putting away the smaller things like clothes._

 _Once the bed was fixed she stood up straight and glanced over at Emma who had finished off her sandwich and was putting her clothes away. Emma was wearing a pair of Police Academy basketball shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and Regina couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of Emma's back muscles flexing. To be honest Regina had been ready for a week or so to take that step with Emma but she didn't know how to bring it up._

 _Emma felt a set of eyes on her, she turned as she took a sip of her beer and froze. Her eyes went a bit wide as she took in her girlfriends expression. Regina was biting her bottom lip, one hand was on her hip while the other was running through her hair. Her eyes were much darker, the way she was looking at her was like she was next on the menu._

 _"Babe…" Emma slowly moved the bottle away from her lips as Regina walked towards her._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"You-" Emma cleared her throat as Regina stood an inch away taking the bottle from her and placing it on the dresser, "You okay?"_

 _"Oh yes. I'm feeling great. Why do you ask?" Regina's voice had such a sultry, seductive tone. Emma knew she was a little damp already._

 _"Just curious. You-um. You seem a little different right now."_

 _"Believe me Miss Swan. This is a good different."_

 _Emma took a deep breath when she heard 'Miss Swan' escape those plump red lips she loved so much. Regina slowly slid her hands up Emma's arms loving the feel of every dip and curve from her muscles. Emma was slowly backing up, she was hesitant. She knew she wanted this but didn't want Regina to feel pressured into anything. She knew about her conversation with August and didn't want Regina doing this because Regina felt like she needed. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize she was now pinned against the wall by Regina._

 _"R-regina? Babe.."_

 _"Yes dear."_

 _Emma cleared her throat, "I-I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything.."_

 _Regina locked eyes with Emma and smiled warmly. She could not only hear it in her voice but see it in the blonde eyes. There was only love in them, she truly cared for her and that made Regina's heart flutter even more._

 _"Love, believe me when I tell you I want this as well. I love you with all my heart and want to show you it as well. You've proven to me that you truly love me by coming back and I know you will never leave me"_

 _Emma smiled at the gorgeous woman in front of her and rested her forehead against regina's/_

 _"I love you baby."_

 _"And I love you Miss Swan."_

 _Emma cupped the Mayor's cheek and leaned forward pressing her lips against hers. As soon as there lips touched it felt like magic ignited in them. Emma let all her love pour into that one kiss and Regina felt it all. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck deepening the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her up causing the brunette to giggle as Emma walked over to the bed and laid her down. She hovered over the brunette and smiled down at her._

 _"How did I get so lucky?"_

 _Regina smiled and tugged on her tank top causing her to lay on top of her, "I don't know but you better not screw this up. I'm one of a kind dear."_

 _Emma chuckled, "Oh I know. I won't ever mess this up. I'm in for the long haul babe."_

 _"Forever?"_

 _Emma nodded as she kissed her lips softly, "Forever and always." Their lips met once more and that night became one of Regina's favorite memories. They made love until the sun came up never wanting to leave each other's embrace. Regina knew that night that Emma Swan was her forever and always, she had finally found her happy ending._


	7. Disney

**Author's Note: Guys thanks so much for the positive reviews and words of encouragement. It honestly motivated me to finish this story for you guys. There are two more chapters left in this story. Thank you guys again so much. Enjoy.**

 _9 Months After Moving In_

 _Regina was in the kitchen putting away the leftovers from dinner, she was surprised to come home from work and find Emma had cooked her dinner. Emma had a delicious pasta prepared with a nice salad and bread sticks for the side. There were candles set on the table, the lights were dimmed, it was absolutely beautiful. However, Regina knew this meant Emma had something up her sleeve she just didn't know what it was. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned to see Emma standing behind her with a mischievous smile. Regina knew something was up because she was wearing the pair of shorts Regina absolutely loves on her. They showed off her toned legs perfectly and all she had on top was a white tank top._

 _"What can I do for you Emma?"_

 _"Well I wanted to talk to you."_

 _Regina smirked as she continued to put plates away, "Oh? Is that why you are dressed a certain way?"_

 _Emma couldn't stop the wide smile as she shrugged and hopped up on the counter, "Maybe. Why? You like?"_

 _Regina closed the refrigerator door and turned to face her, "Off the counter, we eat on that. And I don't mind the outfit if you must ask. Now what did you want to discuss?"_

 _Emma hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "I want to go on a trip with you."_

 _"A trip? Where?"_

 _Regina thought Emma's face would split in half with how wide her smile was, she looked like a child opening gifts on Christmas._

 _"Disney World."_

 _Regina raised a brow, "Excuse me?"_

 _"Disney World. I want to go to Disney World with you."_

 _"Emma, don't you think you are a bit old for that?"_

 _Emma shook her head, "Nope. Plus they have stuff for adults too. Come on babe, it'll be so much fun I promise."_

 _"When do you even plan on attending?"_

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _Regina laughed shaking her head, "Now I know you are delusional. Emma we can't just plan a trip for tomorrow. You and I both have jobs, it just can't be done. So I'm sorry but the answer is no."_

 _Emma kept that wide smile, "Actually it's all already planned out."_

 _Regina stepped out of the blonde's embrace and place a hand on her hip, "Excuse me? What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."_

 _Emma shrugged, "I already bought the tickets and booked our hotel room. Plus I talked to Booth and he's covering for me and Mary Margaret is going to be temporary Mayor while you are gone. Everyone in town already agreed to be okay with it. It's all set. All you need to do is pack."_

 _Regina was in shock, mostly with the fact that Emma had the capably to plan things correctly without her help but she couldn't show her she was impressed._

 _"So you planned everything without discussing it with me or seeing if I was even okay with it?" Regina knew it was mean to tease her like this but she couldn't help herself._

 _Emma's smile fell and she looked like a puppy who was caught making a mess and is trying to apologize to it's owner. "Wait are you...are you mad at me? Babe I thought you would like it."_

 _Regina sighed shaking her head as she turned away and begin to head upstairs, "I just can't be it.."_

 _"Wait babe!" Emma ran up the stairs and followed the brunette into the master bedroom. "Baby please don't be mad at me. I'll cancel it I swear."_

 _Regina had her back to the blonde trying to compose herself but she couldn't stop smiling. She honestly was excited to be going to to Disney, she never went as a child since her mother disapproved of it for some reason. She felt Emma's hand on her arm and was turned around. Emma froze when she saw Regina was smiling at her._

 _"I can't believe we are actually going to DisneyWorld. I've always wanted to go."_

 _Emma chuckled, "Why you little-" Emma quickly scooped her up causing the brunette to squeal as she was tossed onto the bed as was met with Emma's lips. Neither of them packed that night, they left it all for the morning. The next morning Emma was the first to wake which surprised Regina but she could see the excitement in her girlfriend eyes. Neither of them had a wonderful childhood and they could finally experience one of those things together. The morning felt like it flew by, they packed, ate breakfast together and waited to leave to the airport. It was a late flight and they left the house by 9pm. Their flight was at 10:30 and much to Regina's dislike Emma was keeping everything a secret, she wasn't telling Regina where they were going to be staying or what the plan for when they arrive would be. The first surprise was that they were flying first class to Orlando, she knew Emma must of been secretly saving and planning this for a while. The flight was nice and after a little over 3 hours they landed in Orlando, Florida. They had a car rental already waiting for them, of course Emma chose a red Dodge Charger._

 _"Emma, can you please tell me where we are staying?"_

 _Emma shook her head as they began to drive on the highway that had all the park entrances, "Oh my god I can't wait to go to MGM Studios."_

 _"Don't ignore me. Where are we staying."_

 _Emma chuckled, "Don't worry about it babe. I want to go to a park, that's what's important."_

 _"What? Emma you need like an entire day to do a park and if you didn't know dear it's now almost 2 o'clock in the morning. It's probably closed."_

 _"Don't care. I want to go." Before Regina could protest, Emma was already entering the Magic Kingdom parking lot._

 _Emma pulled up to the toll booth and handed the man two papers. He smiled and nodded, "Enjoy your day at Magic Kingdom. Just head straight and spot 1 is for you Miss Swan."_

 _"Thank you." Emma went to the spot and parked her car where they were met by two workers. One was sitting in a golf cart and the other was standing beside their car._

 _"If you two would just enter the golf cart, it will escort you to your destination." Regina was completely confused on what was happening. Were they like this to every person? If so they get an A+ for customer service. They both entered the golf cart and began to head towards the park. Regina couldn't help but smile wide as she saw the giant Cinderella castle standing tall in the park skyline. It was absolutely beautiful and she was about to experience the so called 'magic' of Disney. The cart drove them through the park slowly as staff made passage for them. The park was still lit brightly and some people were still inside. They arrived in the center of the park right in front of the castle._

 _Emma smiled and exited the cart taking Regina's hand, "Welcome to our hotel baby."_

 _Regina's eyes went wide, "Wait what? What do you mean?"_

 _Emma chuckled as she pulled her towards the castle were a women dressed as Cinderella was waiting for them with a smile._

 _"Welcome to my castle. I hope you enjoy the room the Prince and I have prepared for you. Have a wonderful stay here." She waved goodbye as Emma and Regina followed an employee up into the elevator and headed to the Cinderella Suite they were staying at. Once inside the suite their bags were already there and the employee left them alone._

 _"Oh my god Emma...this is beautiful." Regina was so lost in the beauty of the room and the fact Emma had done all of this for her she just continued to walk around in a daze. Emma smiled wide, her trip was going perfect so far. They were staying for an entire week in Orlando and they made sure to make the best of it. The first day consisted of Epcot Center which Regina had wanted to go to first. Emma enjoyed getting food from every country while Regina loved the end of the night firework show. The second day was all MGM Studios, Regina was a bit embarrassed to be forced to go see the Frozen Sing Along but can't deny she sang along to Let It Go. Of course from there Emma made her go see the Elsa firework show and they ended the night by screaming on Tower of Terror._

 _There week flew by, they did every park soon enough it was Saturday and they already had to leave the next morning. The morning started off with a breakfast together and they decided to do some shopping in Down Town Disney. They had gone the night before but mostly were enjoying the bars that were there and even went up on the Peter Pan hot air balloon. They arrived at Down Town Disney and began to go through the shops wanting to buy a few souvenirs. After about two and a half hours and multiple shopping bags they left and decided it was only fitting to spend the last night in Magic Kingdom. They did Space Mountain, It's a Small World, and even went to go meet Snow White and the Evil Queen. Regina wasn't a fan saying the woman looked nothing like a true Queen. By the end of it all they were exhausted and were sitting on a bench waiting for the firework show to begin. Emma had popcorn and a frozen lemonade in her hand while Regina was eating from a fruit cup she had purchased._

 _"So how has your stay at Disney been?"_

 _Regina smiled warmly, "Magical. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you for this Emma."_

 _Emma smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Anything for you baby." They heard the announcement that the parade was about to start and stood up._

 _"Let's move to the front of the castle, I want to see what they do." Regina smiled taking Emma's hand and walked over to the best spot they could find. They set their things down between their legs and waited as the music began to play throughout the park. Emma stood behind Regina wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder as Regina leaned back into her. They watched in awe at the light show on the castle and the bright fireworks going off in the background. It truly was a magical view, Regina was so lost in it all she didn't feel Emma pull back. Once you heard Peter Pan's voice calling for Tinkerbell, the woman at the top of the castle on a zip line went shooting down with fireworks exploding everywhere._

 _"Oh my god Emma are you seeing this?" Regina smiled wide as she turned around to look at her and froze. Emma was behind her down on one knee holding up a small blue velvet box with a two stoned diamond ring. Everyone around them had backed away to give them room._

 _"Em...Emma what are you..?"_

 _Emma pointed to the castle causing Regina to turn around once more and write in lights was 'Regina will you marry me?' Regina turned back around and had tears in her eyes. "Emma.."_

 _"Regina, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've never met anyone like you, you know how to make me feel like I'm good enough. You make my heart flutter every time you look at me, I feel like I can break at any moment. I lost you one and I promised myself I would never lose you again. You are my everything Regina, I want to be your wife. I want to grow old with you, I want to have a family with you. I never loved like this and I don't ever want our journey to end. So..Regina Mills. Will you marry me?"_

 _Regina's heart was beating like crazy as she heard every word Emma spoke to her and she knew she wanted everything she did. She wanted to be her wife, she wanted a family, she wanted to grow old with this woman._

 _Regina smiled down at her precious girlfriend, "Yes. I'll marry you."_

 _Emma smile wide and almost jumped up as she rushed Regina hugging her tightly. The crowd around them cheered and started to chant for a kiss. Emma laughed as she slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a deep kiss._

 _"You were planning this weren't you?" Regina chuckled as she pulled back wiping her lipstick off of Emma's lips._

 _"Maybe. It was awesome though right?"_

 _Regina laughed and hugged her once more, even though she'll never say the word. Their trip to Disney would always be awesome in Regina's book._


	8. Finale

**Author's Note : Okay guys I decided to make this the final chapter, thank you for your positive reviews and coming along for the ride. I hope you all give my other stories a try and I'll be posting the first chapter of my next SwanQueen story. Based off the views and reviews I'll continue it. Anyway thank you again and I hope you all enjoyed in.**

 **Present Day**

Emma had fallen asleep as Regina remained beside her, the doctor had stopped by pulling the brunette outside. Regina wasn't in the mood to speak with the doctor but maybe there was a change in her condition. Maybe there was hope that they could have that family and life they always spoke about. After talking to the doctor August poked his head out saying Emma was awake again and asking for Regina. Regina excuses herself and enters the room to see Emma sitting up on the edge of the bed. Regina quickly rushes over and kneels in front of the blonde.

"Baby why aren't you lying down?"

Emma smiles weakly as she met Regina's gaze, "I..I want to get married."

Regina tries to smile back, "And we will sweaty as soon as you get better."

Emma shakes her head, "No. I want to get married now..right here right now."

Regina runs her hand through Emma's blonde locks, "You want to get married now?"

Emma smiles and nods, "Yeah I do. Can we? Can we do that?"

"Yes baby. We can." Regina turns to August with a weak smile trying to keep her composure. "Can you ask the nurse to ask the chaplain to come up here please?" August nods lightly patting her shoulder and heads downstairs. Regina focuses back on Emma pulling the chair forward so she can sit right in front of her.

"Thank you," Emma said in a low raspy voice. Regina could tell her voice was getting weaker and lower and it was killing Regina. She was losing the love of her life minute by minute.

"Why did you want to get married now dear?"

Emma places her hand gently on Regina's cheek which the brunette instantly leans into the touch. "I know what's going on baby. I know and it's going to be okay."

Regina begins to shake her head, eyes filling up with water. "No...don't say that."

"Shh..baby it's okay. It's okay. I want to get married so that before things change we can say we did it. I was your wife and your were mine. I want that...I need it."

Regina wipes her cheeks and nods with a smile, "Okay baby. Okay…"

August returns moments later with the Chaplain and smiles at the couple.

"Now I hear you two are to be wed?"

Regina nodded, "Yes sir."

"It'll be my honor. The only request the doctor has however is that you remain in bed Miss Swan. Too much strain on your body is dangerous."

Emma nodded and was helped back into bed by Regina and August. The chaplain smiled and began to speak as Regina and Emma held hands. Emma has a big smile on her face as she looked into the eyes of her love. Regina was giggling a bit at how childish Emma could look even though their situation. It was time for the rings and both sets of eyes go wide.

"Aye no worries, I was gonna surprise you guys when you set an official date but now is better than ever, "August smiles as he goes over to his bag and pulls out two blue velvet boxes. He had bought diamond wedding rings for them as a gift. He opened both boxes and they smiled up at their friend.

"Thank you August," Regina said as she took both rings and handed one to Emma.

"Now if you have any vows you'd like to say. You may say it now."

Regina held onto Emma's hand tight and took a deep breath letting it out slow. "Emma Swan..my dear Emma. We met many years ago at our University and we spent the entire night just talking to one another. From that moment on, I knew I needed you in my life. You've showed me a love like no other. I know I can never find anyone who will be able to make me feel like this. I want you forever...forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other...forever and always."

As Regina finishes her vows the beep on the machine begin to become much slower and Emma's eyes are starting to slowly close.

"Emma! Emma baby, stay awake okay. August get the doctor now!"

Emma held onto Regina's hand and placed a soft but deep kiss on Regina's lips, "Shh it's okay.. I need you to know this...You are..such an amazing woman. The best I've...I've ever met. You deserve the world you here me..I want you to be happy. I want you to have a family..I want it all for you. I'll love you forever….forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you..forever and always…"

 _Bleep..._

 **6 Years Later**

"Henry Daniel Swan! You stop jumping on the bed this instant! Now come downstairs."

The four year old toddler ran down the stairs with a large smile on his face and rushed into the kitchen where Regina was packing a few snacks for him. She turned to see him bouncing up and down full of energy and she smiled.

"Go get your coat, we have to go see Mom."

"Okay mommy!" He skipped over to where his jacket was hanging and put it on. Regina grabbed his lunchbox and her purse and walked into the living room. She put on her jacket and held out her hand to Henry.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get going." Henry placed his small hand in hers and they left the house and got into the car. They take a drive, the same drive Regina takes every year. The pull up and park the car. Regina exits the car and takes Henry out of his car seat and holds his hands as they walk up the hill. They come to a stop and Regina smiles down.

"Say hi to Emma sweetie." Henry looks up at Regina pulling out the small crushed up flower he had in his pocket and looks back down at the tombstone that has the name 'Emma Swan Mills. Devoted Wife, Friend, and Officer. Forever and Always in our hearts'. Henry placed the flower on the ground and smiles innocently.

"Hi mama. So I's fours now and mommy got me a bike! It's red and I gos super fast. Mommy said I can't bring it here so maybe laters. Mommy showd me the picture from Disney World and she say we going when it's summer! I's so happy." Henry smiled wide and turn to Regina, "Mommy can I have apples now?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease?"

Regina smiled and handed the toddler his lunchbox. She kneels down beside the tombstone placing a rose on top of it and gently traces the name engraved.

"Hello dear. I'm sorry I couldn't make it on your birthday but Henry had the flu. I miss you...I miss you everyday love, but I kept my promise. I plan on traveling once Henry is over..we have a family now. He loves when I tell him stories about you and all the foolish things you would do." Regina smiled as she glances over at Henry who was sitting on the grass eating his sliced apples, "He's a lot like you. It's like you are physically with me every day and night. I love you Emma and I know we'll see each other soon." Regina kissed her two finger tips and pressed them to Emma's name.


End file.
